You Really Should Bake Cakes More Often
by GinevraXO
Summary: It's getting late and Rose is home alone and craving cake. But why is she so nervous? Rated T for safety due to references and innuendo. One shot. First fanfic. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns all characters.**

* * *

It might have been one in the morning, but I couldn't sleep. I put it down to the fact that I was craving something.

You know the times where you have a craving for something? Well right now, I had the biggest craving for cake.

I climbed out of bed and checked my reflection in the mirror as I passed it. My auburn hair was still scraped back into a bun at the top of my neck. All the previous days' vanity charms had all worn off. I had no makeup on and I wearing an oversized t-shirt and boxer shorts, both which belonged to someone else.

In my opinion, I looked awful.

Not only do I look like I look like I was dragged through a forest backwards by a herd of centaurs, but I'm wearing someone else's clothes. I mean, how can you ever look good looking like that? It's impossible.

However, I do love to sleep in them.

I flung open my bedroom door, and walked through the living room to the kitchen in my flat. If I wanted cake at this time of night, I was going to have to make it myself, meaning I'd better start preparing what I need for it.

Tonight was one of the few nights when there was no one else in the flat. It was one of the few nights where I can make as much noise as I want, and not be disturbing anyone else's sleep.

Problem is that I don't like being alone in the flat.

And what was another reason that I can't sleep. When the flat is empty, I feel like there is something missing.

I know it's not often, but the times I am alone, there seems to be a thousand worries and questions and what ifs running through my mind.

I really need to drown them out. And the best thing to help me do this was music.

Strolling back into the living room, I turned on the TV and settled on a music channel. It wasn't the best music ever, but it would still help to distract me.

Yes, I am a witch; however, I adore using muggle appliances.

Everyone always comments on the fact that for a wizarding house, I seemed to have a lot of muggle appliances.

And it's true. I have loads.

I have a TV, a kettle and a microwave. If it's a muggle appliance, then I probably have it.

And it's all thanks to my mother and the fact she is a muggleborn witch.

I love her for the fact that when I was growing up, she filled our house with the same appliances that she had in my grandparent's house when she was little.

And as I grew up, I badgered her until she taught me how to use all the appliances properly. And I loved it.

That's one of the reasons that I use them now. They remind me of home and they remind me of my heritage.

Another reason is that sometimes, I'm just too lazy to magic.

And at times like this, when my mind is in overdrive, I find that having to concentrate on using the appliances without magic takes my mind off everything.

Which has quite recently, become another reason why I love using them.

They are distracting.

However, the music, right now, was not. It really needed more volume.

Turning the TV volume up as loud as I possibly could without waking the neighbours felt good. It also meant that I could finally start to weigh out the cake ingredients.

After a fair amount of weighing and mixing and adding ingredients to the bowl, my mind was free from every worry that was there earlier.

So much so that I was dancing around the kitchen like a fool, singing into a wooden spoon.

And before I knew it, I was putting the tin of cake mix into the oven.

I glanced at the clock on the cooker. It was all that was needed to push everything back to the front of my mind.

I set the egg timer quickly and moved to living room. The TV was still blaring music but it wasn't distracting me anymore. I needed something else. I needed something to watch.

As I flicked through the channels, I came across an old teen drama used to watch when I was younger and after turning the volume right down, I pulled the battered and worn blanked from the back of the sofa and threw myself into the seat of it.

There was nothing more for me to do than curl in a ball under the blanket and stare at the screen.

I might have been looking at the TV, but I wasn't really watching what was going on and before I knew it, half an hour had passed and the timer I set for the cake was was going off.

I didn't know what I had just seen on the TV. It was like I had zoned out completely.

I prepared myself for the walk to the kitchen. It was like my body was working, but my brain didn't want to. I was like a zombie.

I had taken the cake from the oven, transferred it to the cooking rack and cast a simple cooling charm before my brain registered that I needed to do it.

All I could do now was survey the amount of mess I made earlier.

If there was one thing I hated, it was cleaning up without magic. However with a simple flick of my wand, the kitchen was as pristine as before.

I just needed to find a clean knife and would finally get the cake I craved so much.

After finally finding a clean knife to use, I cut a slice from the cake and transferred it onto my plate.

All I wanted to do was go back to the sofa, curl up again, and eat my cake.

It might have been a sponge cake with no filling but it was my all time favourite. I wanted to enjoy it but I couldn't. I craved it but all I could do was pick at it.

And after what felt like forever, I finished my slice. I hoped it would help me to stay awake but it was having an opposing effect. It was making me slow and tired.

I knew that sleep was trying to take over me, but I wasn't going to let it. There was too much going on in my head for me to succumb to it.

In the end, I gave into it completely. I don't know exactly when it was, but at some point, I finally fell asleep.

Something woke me what felt like not long after.

It was a thick and familiar scent. It felt like a dense smoke in my head. It filled me from the top of my head to the soles of my feet. It enlightened me.

It washed all my worries and questions away. It automatically made everything better.

It was the same scent I'd first smelled when I was eleven.

It was the same scent that I came to love, in my sixth year of school.

And then there was a slight pressure on my lips.

My eyes fluttered open.

It was him.

He pulled away noticing my eyes were now open. There was a look of guilt on his face.

"I'm sorry I woke you." He said.

I had obviously been asleep for a while as I had stretched out to the full length of the sofa.

I was on my side with my head on the armrest. My knees were bent and against the seat at the other end of the sofa. He was sat on the edge of the middle seat, partially using my legs as a backrest, with his body turned towards my head.

He looked almost the same as he did when he left the house this morning.

His blonde hair was the same style it was this morning, his grey eyes still sparkling; the only differences in his appearance were that he looked tired and overworked.

I thought I was imagining things.

"Scorpius?" I asked; reaching up to touch his cheek to check her was really there.

He brought his hand up to his face and placed it over mine.

"Rosie, I'm back now. I'm sorry I'm late but we had an emergency situation. I didn't know when I was going to home. I tried to get a message to you but I couldn't. You know how much of a slave driver your uncle Harry is."

He chuckled and stared into my eyes. This time, they were serious.

"Rosie, you know how I don't leaving you alone. It hurts me, both physically and mentally, to be away from you. It hurts to think about how dangerous my job really is, and it hurts even more to know that you have been worrying me." He paused and put his free hand on my cheek. It was warm. His thumb was gently rubbing the side of my nose, making my skin tingle where he touched it.

He spoke to me again, still staring intently into my eyes. "And then when I come home and there is partially eaten cake, it worries me even more."

I could feel the blush spreading across my cheeks.

He was the only person in the world that knew I craved cake when I was nervous or worried.

I removed my hand from his face and pushed myself up into a sitting position. My knees were still bent on the seat but they were now tucked under me. Scorpius pushed himself back into the middle seat and leaned against the back of the sofa.

I looked down, shaking my head.

"Scorpius, I always worry about you." I started trying to make my voice sound even, "You're an auror and your job is to fight the bad in this world. However, for some strange reason, you seem to always be trying to prove yourself to my uncle and father. Yes, they like that fact you are enthusiastic about your job, but he doesn't need to prove yourself to them. They both know that you are not your father, and that you never will be."

I looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

"Plus since last summer, neither dad nor uncle Harry judge your father anymore. There is no more judging or quarrels. So please, for both our sanities. Just…"

And with that, his lips were on mine.

His soft lips started to slowly massaging mine, however, before I could get into it properly, his lips moved away from mine and up my cheek.

His lips stopped at my jaw just below my ear. I tilted my head back as his warm breath made my skin tingle, and he began to press gentle kisses along my jaw line, until they reached my chin.

A small moan fell from my lips.

Scorpius lifted his head up and looked into my eyes again, pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

I smiled at him, biting my lower lip.

"Rosie, you have never, ever looked as beautiful as you do tonight." His voice was sincere. "I mean, you always look beautiful, but right now, you're breathtaking."

I could feel myself blushing again.

He carried on. "Although you haven't done your hair, and all yesterdays beauty charms have faded, and for whatever reason you wear it, your muggle make up isn't there, to me, you look more gorgeous than the first time I realized I loved you."

I scoffed, intertwining my fingers with his.

He still had more. "It's true! And even though, right now, you seem to be wearing my favourite underwear and my favourite muggle t-shirt, they still look better on you than then look on me. They always have, and they always will, my dear."

I looked down. I felt him put his hands on either side of my head, pulling me forwards before kissing my forehead.

"Rose Weasley, if you need me to say it too you then I will. I love you, and I promise that I will not work such long hours to try and impress your family." He stopped and kissed the tip of my nose. "But at the same time, you must promise to stop working yourself up with worry. Sleeping on the sofa is an extremely bad idea, and as for how much sleep you got, I have no idea, but people want their healers to be full health and not as sick as they are."

He smirked at me. He only did this when he was planning something, or was going to say something crude.

"Plus," he said, trying to sound nonchalant, "if you want me to keep you awake all night, I can think of a few better ways to do that."

He finished the sentence with a wink.

I beamed at him, and he smiled back.

I automatically melted into him. His smile always made his face light up, as well as also making him look irresistible.

I answered him immediately after that.

"I promise you, Scorpius Malfoy, to try not to worry as much as I do. I promise to not end up sleeping on the sofa. And I promise that I will try and get more sleep at night."

I leaned forwards and ran my nose across him bottom lip as I spoke again.

"Oh, and Scorpius, I love you too."

I tilted my head up and pressed my mouth against his.

And once again, we were kissing.

This time the kiss was more passionate. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, as if trying to gain access to my mouth, which I immediately allowed. I threw the blanket that was still over me to one side and moved up onto my knees so that I was slightly higher than he was. The kiss deepened and before I knew what I was doing, I had pulled myself on top of him, so I was in a straddling position.

A small moan escaped his lips this time.

He pulled gently pulled away from me, due to his lack of oxygen.

"Rose," he breathed, scooping me into his arms and standing up in the same motion.

"If this is what it's going to lead to, then you really should bake cakes more often."


End file.
